First Sight
by Thin.Pig
Summary: Stan returns to South Park and runs into an old friend while he reminisces about his childhood. Mature Style slash. Enjoy and RxR. :


Stan sat alone at the edge of Starks Pond, waiting for a sign of his old friend Kyle. He was a young man now and had returned to South Park after five years of college life. Being homesick was a large part of the cause. Never had he thought that he'd miss this tiny, rundown town. It hadn't changed in the slightest since he was gone. Even the crazy old scientist and his monkey like sidekick still lived in the old laboratory just outside of town. Some of his old teachers had passed on though, such as Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackey. Mrs. Crabtree, oddly enough, was still alive and driving the same old bus. It made him laugh to think of the whole new generation that would suffer her insanity.

Stan heard footsteps and shouting as two small figures came hurtling toward the pond. He looked up just in time to see two kids leap in and make a huge wave that soaked the grass. Two heads appeared above the surface and started yelling at each other.

"You lose!"

"Did not!"

"Did so, I saw how slow you were."

"No you didn't, I was behind you."

"Loser!"

They jumped at each other and started to wrestle in the shallow water. Stan laughed as he watched, causing both the kids to stop and look around. They spotted him and climbed quickly out of the water to run off, neither one of them looking back. He stood and went to the edge of the water. He looked down at his reflection and took off his hat. Unruly black hair sprang up in its usual stubborn mess. For a moment he saw himself as a kid again, his friends around him arguing and cursing over childhood dilemmas. He stuck the toe of his boot into the water, causing his reflection to disappear in a circle of ripples.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" a voice suddenly called out from behind him.

"You bastard," Stan muttered without thinking. Then his mind caught up to him and he turned on his heel to face the owner of the voice. A guy his age with bright red hair was grinning at him.

"Long time no see. How've you been Kyle?"

"Came back to see if any of the guys ever returned."

"Some did."

"Really? I haven't found anybody except you."

"Tweek took over his family's coffee shop, and Butter's is a pimp."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope. Saw him coming out of the bank as I drove into town. He looks ridiculous."

"Damn, and that's all that came back?" Stan nodded and they both sighed. Kyle went to sit on the bench and Stan followed suit. They sat in silence for a while, just thinking and watching the trees sway in the slight breeze. The Colorado air soon forced Stan to put his hat back on and tug it down over his ears. Kyle shivered and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Want to go somewhere warmer?" Stan asked.

"Sure, where?"

"My mom's letting me bunk down at the house for a few days. She still makes great coffee," he said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll follow you in my car.

Back at Stan's house his mom greeted them with a plate of cookies. Kyle took one warily as he shrugged off his coat. When she had went back to the kitchen he leaned over to Stan.

"When did your mom turn into Mrs. Cartman?" he asked in a low voice.

"My dad left after Shelly ran off with a guy in Florida. She hasn't really been the same ever since."

"Oh." Kyle's face turned red as he stuffed his coat beside mine in the closet.

"Don't worry about it, we're over it for the most part. Come on," Stan said as he motioned for Kyle to follow him to the kitchen. His mom had already set out two cups of coffee on the small kitchen table. She smiled at them as the sat down and set the plate of cookies between them.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," she said to Stan before leaving the kitchen. As soon as she was out of earshot they both laughed. Kyle took his cup and sniffed it before taking a sip. Stan took a cookie and shoved it whole in his mouth. He saw Kyle give him a weird look and he smiled and shrugged.

"Moff's 'ookies rr 'ood," he said before swallowing and grabbing another. Kyle set down his cup and thoughtfully ran his finger around the rim.

"Stan, can I ask you something, um, personal?" he said in a small voice. Stan finished his second cookie and nodded.

"Of course." Stan watched in curiosity as Kyle took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Do you…have a girlfriend?"

"No." Stan took another cookie and wolfed it down.

"Oh, well, that's great," Kyle said as he stared at his coffee. Stan stopped just as he was reaching for another cookie.

"Great? Why do you say that?" Kyle began to blush and Stan's expression turned skeptical.

"Uh, well, what I mean to tell you is that…" Kyle trailed off. His knuckles were going white from his tight grip on the cup. Stan noticed and reached forward to touch the cup.

"Dude, settle down. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything, remember?" Stan assured him. Kyle swallowed nervously and stuttered as he continued.

"I-I'm in love with you." Kyle looked up and saw Stan staring at him wide eyed. A number of confused expressions passed over his face before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wow, I...I really don't know what to say to that," Stan admitted.


End file.
